Dark Dizney: Jafar Always Wins RATED M
by Enthralledo
Summary: WARNING: RATED MA Jafar WINS- Really Really Wins LEMONS XXX


Chapter 2: Jafar Always Wins

Jasmine, head down, walks down the hallways of the palace. Her palace.

"Jafar's Palace." Jasmine whispers. Then, in her mind, she holds onto a thought. The only real thought Jasmine truly knows.

Jafar always wins.

He beat her father, the kind and respected ruler of Agrabah. The old man had everything. Power, riches, control over his borders. So confident in his rule, the sultan allowed Jasmine her time to find a suitor. Though he complained and jipped at her, so grand was the sultan of Agrabah, that he could give in to his sweet daughters indulgences. When Jasmine met Jafar, the tall, greasy and brutish man, she thought Jafar so pathetic compared to her father. He would bow at their every word, rattle off praise and scheme to taste a small spec of power for himself. Jasmine and her father truly ruled, Jafar merely served.

Now his father debases himself in front of Jafar. Every day. The sultan, now a fat old jester serves not the grand sultan Jafar, but rather serves the cruel man's parrot. How the old king dances, and shakes and begs the parrot for any relief and dignity. Then when it over, and the old sultan is humiliated and shamed, he bends low, places his face into the ground and thanks Jafar.

Jafar always wins.

As Jasmine walks his hallways, now glistening with crimson, gold and flames, she sees that Jafar has transformed every aspect of himself. And he did it by merely rubbing a lamp. As she looks out into the minagere, she hears the chants of the people of Agrabah. The priest and spiritual leaders of the city call out to his name now. The common folks in the marketplace thank their cruel but powerful lord after every purchase. Their lives have not gotten better, but fear of their rulers unnatural abilities keeps the people in line. It keeps them loyal. And whenever Jafar wants them to serve him more thoroughly, the men and women of Agrabah serve without hesitation. They serve him before Jafar's red fire forces them to do his bidding any way he wants them.

In his coup for power, Jafar beat the kingdom of Agrabah with one word. One powerful first wish. At the time, Jasmine was not at all impressed. This smoke appeared and the clothing on her father covered Jafars thin and sickly body. Jasmine saw no reason for the old and disgraced vizier to cackle as he did. To proclaim that the true leaders of Agrabah should bow. But Jasmine did not understand. All it took was one moment of confusion. Between the common people she ruled and the elite who respond only to force, by declaring himself ruler he legitimised himself. Jafar the sorcerer would have met great resistance. But Jafar the Sultan? Who ruled on an impenetrable mountain? Once the attack began, most felt comfortable submitting to Jafar's ways. They abandoned their Sultan and their princess. They, like her nearly naked father, were all too easy to get on their knees.

The people saw Jafar as a ruler, now they bow to him. And with one more word, one more change of clothing, Jasmine bowed to him. She bowed as low as her body would allow. In her gown made to glamorize her rule in front of her people, her purple dress moved by every whim of Jafar's delight. And her body gave no resistance even then. The moment the red consumed her, Jasmine knew that a part of her was his. Jafar grabbed her in a way that told her she was his. Invaded her space like it was his. Then when he banished her true love to the ends of the earth, when Jafar began to cackle an insane and unhinged cackle, Jasmine knew that there was no stopping Jafar's rise to power.

"Jafar always wins…" As she walked, Jasmine was beginning to say the words out loud. Only in a whisper, but true to what she now knew.

She walked towards the noise of the throne room. Once a place she believed could give justice, now a den for all of Jafar's maniacal wants. She was not looking forward to today. It was a day she resisted for nearly a year. The day she had made a fearful choice. She wore a large brown robe- similar to once she once tried to use to liberate herself from the palace walls. Nothing about Jasmine's figure could be revealed. As Jasmine turned the final corner, she felt the cackling from the upcoming room. It seeped inside her skin.

"I am here to see Jafar..." Jasmine began, but knew what she was supposed to say. "I am here to see Sultan Jafar. He is expecting me. And I am always summoned when I am called to his excellency."

Jasmine was at the entrance to Jafar's throne room. It was guarded by men that once bowed to her. Now the men merely moved out of her way. Not out of Deference, but out of fear that they must not touch her. Must not disturb a piece of Jasmine's body. The body belonged to their master Jafar, and they knew he would punish those who took what was his. Though as Jasmine walked into the throne room, the guards looked with excitement and fear at their former princess. They wanted to know what Jasmine had chosen.

"Ah...Pussycat.", a deep and poisonous voice called out to the entrance. It was supernatural in how it covered the room. "It's about time. Come before me, I almost thought I would have to deal with your...Disobedience."

Jasmine tried to keep her head low, but knew it would anger Jafar. So Jasmine looked up as fast as she could. She knew what would surround her, but hated it all the same. The once white and golden throne room had submitted itself to Jafar's desires. The white now gold and black. The symbol and antiquities of Agrabah's faith were replaced by Jafar's vulgar and demonic tributes to the dark arts. The elephant now a Cobra, ready to strike any that scoffed at challenging Jafar's iron grip.

In the corner, as expected, was her father. Bent as low as his body would allow. His jester costume torn, his commiseration for the day must have just happened. The parrot, perverse and engorged on the power Jafar gave him, circled and geared at the old man. Around them were the elite of the kingdom. The few men were silent and slinked in the shadows. They were there to follow any of Jafar's orders on small matters. These men were also forced to watch as the most beautiful maidens of the kingdom, including their daughters and wives, served as Jafar's main servants in the palace. They obeyed Jafar, praised Jafar and pleased Jafar with their whole beings. Jafar, once a practiced hypnologist, loved showing these men that once looked down on him just how deep his control could sink into their lives should they ever become disloyal. And sometimes, Jafar would have his way with the willing women in front of them for no real reason. Sometimes, Jafar was just cruel.

To Jafars left, the Genie. Still blue, but no longer glowing. Muscular and lifeless he was forced to stand and watch every sadistic moment of Jafar's rule. The happiness was gone, no longer hoping to be free. Now he just hoped that Jafar would want something bad enough that Jafar would use his third and final wish, sending the genie to the next place.

To his right stood Jafar's enforcer. His general and campaigner to the surrounding kingdoms Jafar hoped to destroy. The older man was lean, well built and his graying hair showed the age of someone who had seen too many conflicts. Still, like all of Agrabah, the man served at Jafar's pleasures.

Circling around Jasmine was her one true friend, a proud tiger named Rajah. Jafar tormented Jasmine by tormenting the creature. As things began to settle, Jafar turned Rajah until he became a demonic guard for him. Always in Jafar's presence now, Rajah sensed for any treachery. He would now kill his princess if she looked at the Sultan the wrong way.

"I was preparing myself." Jasmine said in an effort to appease her sultan, "I was, I was preparing myself for you."

"Were you now? Come closer, come closer to my feet, pussycat." Jafar glared at her. He wanted Jasmine to feel this. And Jasmine knew what she had to see next. And every time she did, it broke Jasmine's heart all over again.

The only person willing to defy Jafar, the only one who had the courage to do what was right was a boy. A handsome, brave and dashing boy. He had fallen for the princess of Agrabah, attained great power only to try and live up to the standards his suitor needed. Manipulating their young love was child's play for the amatuer sorceror. But once Jafar attained the lamp, the boy rushed the heavens to undo his great mistakes. Walked right into the palace as Jafar began testing his newfound perversions on his old masters, and tried to fight and outwit the evil man. Jasmine, seeing this bravery tried to help. Jafar had made his desires known. He wanted her. He wanted her Desperately. Jasmine tried to use that as well. In a flutter of attempts, it just came apart. The boy stopped because Jasmine was threatened. The Princess could not try again for fear of her father and kingdom being destroyed. And Jafar had a new person, a new former adversary to test his dark perversions on.

At Jafar's feat rested the boy. The sultan turned the street rat and into an obedient footstool. No one knows the methods Jafar used, but they all see the results. In front of his throne, unconquered in the region of Arabia, Jafar could turn anyone into his slave. Even a boy who once wielded the magic lamp.

Jasmine had to retain her sense of composure. She looked towards Jafar, and Jafar had her eyes were he wanted them. Between himself- magnanimous on his throne- And the street rat, smiling as he thought happily about pleasing his master. Evey time she saw the boy, she did not know whether to be disgusted, or terrified.

Or, as she had to admit as her own experiences with Jafar rolled on, was she at all impressed with all that Jafar could do?

"Cassim!" Jafar barked out as Jasmine approaches. Cassim, stood at attention. He never disobeyed Jafar, but never eased around the Sultan. When Jasmine stole a look towards him, Cassim never looked at the footrest. It was almost too painful for him.

"My Sultan.", Cassim snaps to attention.

"I have need of you to leave the palace." Jafar directs his general. His eyes never left Jasmin, and he scratches his feet on his stool more pronounced as he speaks. "Now that I control this region in its entirety new plans must be arranged. You will take a garrison and head to the European kingdoms. Find the Three great Queens. Give them the enchantments I send with you and they will aid me in creating our alliance. The road will be dangerous and you might not survive. But you will send out immediately for me, won't you, my 'King of Thieves'?"

Cassim lowered his head for a moment. He knew that Jafar was humiliating him. Making sure he knew that Jafar had destroyed his life and controlled Cassim like all of Agrabah. But no matter how capable and daring, Cassim fell to Jafar's rule.

"At once my Sultan. For your honor and greatness I am off."with that, the man took one last look, not at his sultan, but at his feet. He then set off with his other soldiers. A long and dangerous journey ahead.

"Now to you Jasmine..." Jafar snears at her. He has waited for this day. Jasmine, in her large bagy robe stands with her head bowed. She knows she is not supposed to kneel. Not yet at least.

"It has been an entire year since my rule began. A marvelous time for the entire kingdom. A marvelous time for all of Arabia, would you not agree?"

He baits the princess, but she knows it is rhetorical. She is not supposed to speak yet.

"And for all that time, none could resist me. Few even tried." Jafar gets up, kicking his living footstool. He kicks him often when he is done with him.

"And you, sadly enough were one of the fools who thought you could defeat me. Me! The most powerful being on earth!" Jafar hisses. His flunkies fawn over him, his genie denies him nothing, his old master bows to him and Jasmine waits. Jafar continues, "Even when I offered you the greatest treasure in the world, to become my queen, you rejected me. You thought yourself above me. Well after that and your failed coup, I think you would agree that you were not as worthy to be my queen. No Jasmine, a beauty such as yourself was not ready to become my queen. But as we've learned Jasmine-"

Jafar grabs her hand. Jasmine gasps as Jafar spits, "- You are worthy to be my whore."

Jasmine blushes.

"My slave."

Jasmine moans a little bit.

"My plaything."

With that Jasmin whimpers. The things Jafar has done to her over this year. The liberties he's taken. The power he's encased her in. The ease he has debased her…

...The pleasure he has given her through his dominance.

"So on this anniversary of sorts..." Jafar returns to his throne, loving his seat of control, "...I give you what few in my power possess. I give you, former princess of Agrabah and slave to the Sorcerer Jafar... a choice. Speak Jasmine, what choice did his eminence the sultan grant you?"

"You..." Jasmine speaks, amazed that she was now complying, "...You gave me the choice of what I could become. You said I could be freed. I could join the people of the city. I could leave. I might be given a region in your empire. You, you have allowed me to decide where I belong in the world".

Jafar smiled. It had been so long since he did not know what would happen. So long since a victim of his could attempt to resist him. He snapped his fingers, his footstool ran to his place.

"And tell the people of my court Jasmine. How would you announce such an important decision to me?"

"I would, I would dress towards my choice." Jasmine continued. "I would choose between the colors I have worn over the past year. The symbols I have been given to express who I am and what I mean to those around me."

"Go on…." As Jafar hisses, his staff lights up, images begin to swirl in the throne room. Jafar, and the others in the room are seeing visions and memories of Jasmine and Jafar together. Everyone, including her father.

"If I choose red..." Jasmine starts, looking down at the ground. An image appears, She is in a form fitting red harem outfit. She is feeding Jafar as three beautiful maidens pleasure Jafar. They are all over, his arms, his chest and his feet. One of the women starts rubbing her ample cleavage into Jafar's back, once kisses his torso and another goes for his member. Jasmine watches as Jafar gets his pleasure. She then obeys and order to pour oil onto the other harem girls.

"Red signifies that I am a willing and mindless harem slave to Jafar. He has never taken me in this color since it was when I rejected him. Red is the symbol of submission to Sultan Jafar. Complete submission."

"Where Green…" The smoke changes, and the green smoke changes into a new memory. If is a different setting, and far more perverse of Jasmine. Jafar sits on his throne. Below him is the princess, on her knees. A short green Harem skirt, but no shirt. Jasmine is switching the ways she is pleasing the sultan. She sucks his long and thick member. After a while she switches, puts the great rod in between her breasts. She moves her large breasts up and down Jafar's cock. Both the Jafar in the smoke, and the Jafar in the present look at this memory satisfied and in control.

"Green signifies that Jafar will take my mind. Use his amazing hypnotic abilities and remove all of the pain from my life. I would serve him, or be sent where he wishes, but I would have no knowledge of what was happening to me. Green is the symbol of mindlessness."

"But Black...", The smoke turns the red lite throne room into a clear night sky. The scene changes into a grand balcony of the palace. In it Jafar stands behind Jasmine. She is wearing a beautiful, form fitting black gown. A golden crown adorns her head. Jasmine holds Jafar's hand and the two of them take Jafar's snake-staff together. They set the stars themselves on fire. Jasmine in in ecstasy at the power of the magic. Jafar kisses his wife with passion. Jasmine finds the nearest poll. She presents her firm and supple ass to her husband and king. She wants him inside of her. She wants to be filled with his power. Jafar grabs the hips of princess Jasmine. He takes her from behind as the sky continues to burn.

"Black signifies that Jafar will transform me into his perfect and equal queen. He will train me to be just like him, and train me to use his sorcery. I will be as insatiable for power as him, and learn the pleasures of dominating others. Black is the symbol that I am worthy to be Jafars Queen"

And with that power, the feintist of hopes. Hope that one day, with enough practice and patience, Jasmine will gain enough power to resist Jafar, and all that he has done.

"As White…" Jasmine sees herself in the mist. She is wearing a regal white wedding gown with gold sleeves. An unseen man is approaching her. Jasmine takes the hand and the vision fades.

"White would signify that I be used to further Jafar's plans for Arabia. I would be married as a symbol to strengthen a needed alliance just as my….just as my father intended." Jasmine bits her lip. If only things had been different, "White is the symbol of marriage, and a compromise with Jafar."

"With Indigo..." As the light changes again. This time, Jasmine is wearing the regal indigo and purple outfit she wore on the day that should have been her coronation. The day Jafar took everything from her. In this vision, Jasmine stands among a throng of people. The people of Agrabah. Jafar approaches her, raised in a grand Carriage held by many of his slaves. Jasmine walks towards her bitter enemy. She looks at Jafar and bows. She kisses his scally hand and then without hesitation, looks up at her Sultan with admiration and love.

"Indigo signifies that Jafar, in an effort to prove his greatness will make me a governess of Agrabah. I will work alongside the Sultan, proving that it is through his power that good works can come to our people. While I cannot overthrow him, I would glorify the greatness of Sultan Jafar and show him my abilities. Indigo is the symbol that Jafar is a fair and just ruler."

Again, leaving Jasmine some options for an uprising. Not much, but should she be determined...

" And Blue…" The smoke changes one more time. A brief glimpse of a younger, more headstrong princess. She is in blue, confident in her beautiful body, but holding more true to her convictions. The royal vizier puts his bony hands on her shoulders. She pulls away immediately, and the smoke clears from the room.

"Blue signifies that Jafar will let me go. Run off to another kingdom. I can try to live the rest of my life away from Agrabah. Find other magics that might... Jafar would still be able to hunt me down should he want me. But I would give Jafar the sport he craves and get to live by my convictions. Blue is the symbol of hope, and Jafar wants control of that as well..."

With that, the throne room looks aghast at Jasmine. Had the Sultan truely offered her a way out? Ways for Jasmine to regain her powers against him? Shock held his flunkies, even the genie. But not the Sultan. Not Jafar. He enjoyed seeing such visions of the princess, but now was the time. Now was the time to show what he could win.

"Let it be remembered, and let it be written. Today is the day I let her choose. Let Jasmine, Princess of Agrabah and slave to Jafar decide who Jasmine wants to be." With that, Jafar throws his staff to the ground. While it's only a symbolic gesture, Jafar wants everyone to know that he is not choosing what Jasmine is wearing. The choice will be hers.

"...Now Jasmine, Take off that ridiculous cloak."

With that, Jasmine slithered out of the cloak. Her sexy body bending to remove it. She contorted and shimmied. Until the suspense was at last over, and Jasmine appeared in the middle of the throne room.

Those looking on gasped. Jafar began to cackle.

There was Jasmine, in Red. The red of slavery. She stood, harem pants, a deep red that covered none of her shapely legs. A tubetop far too small to contain her massive breasts. Her long and intiting midriff. Her hips swirled to draw attention to how succulent her body was. Her long black hair flowed down. It looked beautiful, but it was arranged as not to get in the way of her face. Her smiling face. It smiled for her master.

The Red. The red that meant she willingly would give herself to Sultan Jafar. The man that destroyed her life. The man that ruined her kingdom. The man that debases her father every night, cowers her friends and broke her one love. But Sultan Jafar had the one thing Jasmine now wanted. Now craved.

Power.

For the past year, Jasmine has grown addicted to Jafar's power. And at the end, she no longer wanted to run from it.

"What would you have me do...Master?", Jasmine purred. Now after waiting so long in the throne room, Jasmine bowed low for her sultan. She bowed all the way, her ass was high in the air. Her large and stunning breasts were pushed into the floor, where only Jafar could see them

Red. Red meant that Jasmine had no resistance left. No hope that she might someday overthrow the villain. All Jasmine could do now was what was asked of her. no desire for anything but Jafars pleasure, that way Jasmine could at least feel the unbridled power for moments of her life. No more games. No more politics, Jasmine was Jafar's slave. The red slave, who knew what her master wanted, and begged to be told what to do.

Even with him cackling like a madman, Jasmine was enthralled by him. There was nothing this monster could not do. And at this point, there was nothing Jasmine would not do for him willingly.

"Oh dear…It looks like the princess was nothing more than a whore this whole time." Jafar smirked. As he went on, chains began to fall from the tall ceilings. It was time for him to take what was his.

Jasmine was nervous. She knew she would feel great shame in choosing the red. Those who loved her would truly break if there was any hope left. She was regretful of that part. But on the way, what made her so upset was how much she now wanted Jafar. She wanted him to take what was his. It turned her on and she lost any sense beyond that. She wanted Jafar to finish conquering her. She wanted him victorious.

"What I want from you Jasmine...Is to be given what you should have given me when I first asked for it." With that, a golden crown fell next to Jasmine's hands. "After all, though you are now a shell of what you once were...A beauty such as yourself deserves to be on the arms of the most powerful man in the world. Will you be my queen-"

And before he could finish the question, Jasmine, dashed for the crown. She nearly spilled out of her top. She held it in her hands.

"Always. Always Sultan Jafar.", Jasmine huffed. She rose an inch from the ground. She was searching for Jafar, her mans eyes for permission to wear the symbol of his victory. She was past the point now. She needs Jafar to win.

"Then, Pussycat, tell me more about..myself." Jafar watches as Jasmine stands up, places the crown on her head. He was nearly destroyed my this woman. He will take everything he wants from her now.

"Jafar! I've never realized how incredibly handsome you are." The woman runs her hand down her cleavage through her torso. She walks towards her ruler, hips swaying as she goes, "Your tall, dark..." She reaches Jafar, bends by the waste so her body is going into his chest. She shimmies her ass to entice her master, "Well dressed..." With that Jasmine uses her teeth to play with the Sultan's belt. She wants him. She needs him

"Such an alluring...everything." Her hands run down Jafar's chest. He's wanted her since she was young. And now Jafar was going to have her. Have her from her own free will.

"And your beard is soooooo… Twisted. You have stolen my heart...". As she plays with his beard, and most onlookers begin to leave Jafar begins to snarl in her face. He breaks from her gaze. This time she will belong to him. Completely. He looks at his broken, insignificant plaything in front of him. He wants him to watch Jasmine be taken.

"And the street rat?"

This time, Jasmine looks at the footstool. She looks at the boy. She grimaces. She then turns to purr at her man, her ruler, her master.

"What street rat?"

And the two kiss. This time the kiss does not end. It never ends. Jafar, a madman, tears through Jasmine's red outfit. Jasmine worships Jafar's body. As he paws into her flesh, Jasmine worships his skin. As Jafar spanks Jasmin's large round ass, Jasmine thanks him. As Jasmine takes Jafar inside her mouth, Jafar degrades her. Calls her worthless. Reminds Jasmine of all her threats as a princess, and how easily she fell to his power. As Jasmine switches from her mouth to her breasts, wrapping Jafar's massive serpent cock around them, she can respond more readily to Jafar's demands.

"Who do you serve?!"

"You Jafar!"

"Who owns your body?"

"You do Jafar!"

"Who owns your soul?"

"You my sultan, you own me Jafar!"

"And who is more powerful, me or your fool of a father?"

"You Jafar! Oh yes! You are the most powerful man in the world! My father was to weak. He bows to you now! The world bows to you!"

"And you pussycat?"

"I bow to you Jafar. I bow to my master. Oh master your cock! Your Cock is so powerful!"

Jafar is thrusting deep into Jasmine's breasts now. Her body is perfect. Her obedience makes it even greater.

"And what are you if I am your master?!"

"I am your slave Master Jafar!"

Thrust

"More!"

"I am your slut master Jafar! I am your whore Master! "

"More Jasmine! Tell me what you are!"

"I am your toy! I'm your bitch! I'm you fantasy! I'm your slave! I'm your Slave!"

With that, Jafar throws the princess onto the floor. Through his will, they are surrounded by pillows. He wants her in every way. He wants her on his throne. He wants to take her from behind. He wants Jasmine to throw her ass open and he will make himself larger than any man in the world.

The street rat runs to the corner, he is about to watch Jafar take the princess to the point of no return. But he can't look away. He is ordered not to look away.

Jafar wants to know if he has her. Now and forever. Jafar gets on top of his slave.

"I will be inside of you until I come Slave- You must look me in the eyes!"

"Yes, yes master- Oh My God! Yes Master! It Feels….It barely fits! This is sooooo great, yes master! Jafar! Jafar is my master! Jafar is my Master!"

True to her orders, Jasmine looks Jafar in the eyes. He can see that he has broken her. She is willing. She is eager. Her pussy feels so good wrapping around his cock. And Jafar thinks about all the things he can do to her. All the things she will do for him. Jasmine's hot body makes Jafar feel invincible, like there's nothing he cannot do.

"Jafar! Jafar! Jafar! Jafar!"

Jasmine is lost in her pleasure. In time Jafar is ready to come. As he looks in her eyes he cannot help but enhance her every sensation. He takes the pleasure the release will make them feel and brings her to a whole new place. A magical place.

"Jafar! Jafar- Oh! Oh yes Daddy! Jafar Daddy!", That sends Jafar over the edge.

""Arrggghhhh! You're mine princess! You're mine!"

As they finish inside of them, Jafar takes stock at all he has won. The test today was genuine. Of course he knew Jasmine would succumb. For a whole year, Jafar has been patient. He has used his magic to tease her, not force her. He has enjoyed the pleasure of others, and had others to humiliate to set off his desires. Jafar will be eternal now. And Jasmine, now that she is broken in, will be in Jafar's care as long as she makes him happy. And Jafar knows that she will always make him happy.

Because Jafar, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, always wins.

EPILOGUE

It's been a great amount of time since Jafar's final victory. Cassim, after hard fought travels returns to Jafar's kingdom. It is evolving, and all are now loyal to the cruel sorcerer. Cassim knew that this mission was another of Jafar's cruel tests for him. Once he met the Queens in question, he understood Jafar's desires to send a unique envoy. Dark deeds were ahead.

Cassim, aware of his duties entered Jafar's Throne Room. Cassim walked into an orgy.

It's clear that Jafar is molding his homeland into his dark vision of paradise. The men loyal to Jafar get all the rewards. All the treasure and all of the women. None getting more than Jafar. To his horror, Cassim sees The throne. His….Jafar's footstool is now fanning Jafar, as Princess Jasmine rides the sultan on his seat of power. His role is to approach the scene. His news is urgent and disobedience will have dire consequences for those he loves.

He sees that Sultan Jafar is taking Princess Jasmine. She now has massive breasts, a larger and more enthralling ass and she gives her ruler access to every whole she can muster. The slave boy fans, as that is all he is permitted to do.

As Jafar gives his slave a firm slap on the behind, Jasmine falls from the throne. She resumes her duties with her mouth.

"Well?" Jafar asks. No time for pleasantries. Jafar wants this news and he wants it now.

"The..." Cassim begins, "...Sultan, The rulers have taken your measure well. There is to be a gathering soon. A party."

(A/N: Hope you like it. I'd like to do more stories like this. I could use help though, so message and review and I'll try to make more happen.)


End file.
